El cielo en un par de ojos
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hinata es la heredera del reino Hyuga, un reino poseedor de 4 pilares de poderes, son conocidos como una de las 5 familias sagradas, una familia en la que no se cree en él amor, por lo que la joven crece sin conocer nada de ese extraño sentimiento, creyendo que una mujer debe casarse con quién sea de mayor beneficio para el reino, pero llegará alguien que le hará cambiar de idea. A


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Es una historia AU y OoC Naruhina.**

* * *

 _ **"La vida y el amor son sólo una tenue ilusión, la personificación del miedo a la soledad"**_

Siempre le habían educado para creer en todo, menos, el amor. Una niñez que fue dura, triste y solitaria habrio camino al sombrío y frío sendero que le llevaría a la cruel pubertad, con 22 años encima tomaba con fuerza y recelo aquella frase que la Familia le había clavado hasta los huesos, jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento que todos, fuera de su familia claro está, consideraban lo más puro y hermoso, jamás se había enamorado, y gracias a las leyes de su cruel familia, jamás tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Esa mañana caminaba hacia los límites de los territorios, era una mañana fría y los rayos del sol no eran fuertes, ella amaba tanto esos días, parecía un poco contradictorio para alguien cuyo significado de su nombre tenía que ver con la gran estrella solar.

Quizá era una de las muchas razones por la que la tachaban de "rarita", sin importar que esa misma a la que ellos llamaban rarita era la misma a la que un día deberían de dirigirse como " majestad" pues era la heredera al trono.

Suspiro ante las miradas venenosas que le seguían a sus espaldas, ¿acaso no se daban cuenta que ella los escuchabas cuchichear?, parecía que eran un poco más tontos de lo que ella pensaba, no es que fuese rara, sólo era diferente al resto, ella no era una más del montón.

–Hinata-sama –hablo ko, su asistente- Hiashi-sama dice que por favor la próxima vez le avisé de sus salidas a pasear y que no regrese demasiado tarde.

–Lo se, no deberían de preocuparse tanto por mi, no es como que alguien fuese capaz de traspasar estas barrera que él llama protección.

–Son para mantener su seguridad y la de la familia sagrada

–Solo por nuestra condición no significa que seamos "sagrados" –un suspiro escapó de sus labios, mientras la mirada se le perdía en el horizonte, en aquel bosque donde lsas avesillas revoloteaban con gran libertad, esa libertad que ella tanto envidiaba- no somos más que esclavos de nuestros ideales.

–... -Ko no respondió nada, después de todo creia firmemente que su ama tenía razón-

–No te preocupes por mí Ko, estaré bien, sólo estaré observando el paisaje de tan hermoso día.

–Como guste Hinata-sama –ofecio una reverencia- la esperaré en el carruaje

–Sabes que me refiero a que vayas y descanses –Hinata le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que no hizo que el hombre las mirara con otros ojos que no fuesen de rendicion- yo estaré bien, dile al cochero que venga por mi en 2 horas.

El hombre asintió por últimoa vez y se retiró de regreso al Palacio, hablo con el cochero y aviso de la hora en la que debía ir a recoger a la princesa, por su parte Hinata sonreía al cielo con calidez, tal vez su padre no tenía razón, -pensaba-, el amor si existe, por que yo me he enamorado del azul de este profundo cielo.

Sonrió por sus pensamientos, si su padre llegase a escucharla seguro que la reprende, pero justo ahora estaba sola, sola con el inmenso e inalcanzable cielo, tal vez eso era lo que le gustaba de los días poco soleados, y hasta lluviosos, pues a su parecer el azul de este se profundizaba aún más.

Ahora le parecía que no era suficiente la vista que allí, debajo de un gran árbol tenía, comenzó a dar pasos inseguros, pues no quería perderse, pero la emoción y el deseo de conocer más allá de lo que había explorado era aún más grande, camino durante algunos minutos hasta que detrás de algunos arbustos un grande y hermoso lago se alzó frente a sus hermosos ojos.

"Es hermoso, lo más hermoso que he visto en este reino", era inevitable que pensara de esa forma, su padre no le dejaba ni visitar el pueblo, por lo que sólo muy pocas personas conocían su estatus, ni siquiera la servidumbre que cuchicheaba a sus espaldas, por eso, encontrar un lago tan limpio y perfecto, para ella era lo mismo que para un pobre encontrar el más grande tesoro de todos los tiempos.

Corrió cual niña que recibirá su regalo de Navidad, se arrodilló frente a la agua clara que allí se extendía, miro con diversión su reflejo mientras que con uno de sus delgados dedos movía el agua para reír como nunca al ver su distorsionado rostro, se incorporó con velocidad y comenzó a desatar las correas de sus sandalias.

Una vez que hubo dejado sus blancos pies a la intemperie, movió sus dedos para acostumbrarse a la humedad del pasto, tomo con sus manos la parte inferior de aquel hermoso vestido de seda color beige, y con paciencia lo alzó de a poco a la par que iba introduciendo sus pies en el agua.

Dio un respingo al sentirla fría, pero aún así no lo retiró, muy al contrario de eso el contacto le gustó, cuando por fin introdujo ambas piernas en el agua, y sin subir el vestido más allá de las rodillas, dio inicio a una danza llena de alegría, movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su mente, miraba al cielo y sonreía, sin duda para ella, era un hermoso día, había avanzado un poco más al centro del lago, sin llegar a las partes un poco más profundas, oyó el canturreo de un avecilla y dirijo su atención a esa zona, un sonido conocido vibró en sus oídos y por inercia miró hacia sus espaldas, una flecha negra se dirigía hacia ella, y como acto reflejo sus grandes alas blancas le alzaron en vuelo protegiéndole del peligro que estaba al asecho.

Estaba confundida sobrevolando el lago, no escuchaba no veía a nadie, pero era seguro que alguien era el dueño o dueña de esa fecha.

–Te digo que cayó por aquí –los susurros salían de la zona unos metros adelante, en la frontera con un reino desconocido-

–Tu puntería es aún peor que antes, donde tus padres o los míos se enteren que hemos cruzado a un reino vecino nos matan.

–Dos reinos -aclaro una de las voces- aunque esta zona sea delgada, pertenece al reino vecino al nuestro.

–Si, fueron como 200 metros, pero si queremos conservar nuestras vidas deberíamos omitir ese detalle.

–Si, si, pero camina, debemos encontrar la flecha, donde mi padre se entere que anduve jugando con una de las especiales empezara a hablar sobre el tema del matrimonio

Hinata veía con asombro y miedo hacia esa parte de la arboleda, vio salir de allí a un joven de melena negra y ojos color miel, llevaba un traje de entrenamiento real color azul, y unas botas largas negras, él la miraba ahora en shock, y detrás de él, una melena rubia hizo acto de presencia, pero este se encontraba distraído, por lo que había escuchado, buscando la flecha negra que hacía unos momentos casi le hiere a ella.

Voló hacia el otro lado del lago, donde había dejado sus sandalias, las tomaría y se iría volando al reino, es lo que había pensado, pero entonces, la mirada del joven rubio de traje negro con detalles naranjas se poso en la suya, en ese momento se perdió, los ojos del chico eran azules, un azul tan frío y tan cálido a la vez, un azul de gran profundidad, podía ver en esos ojos, el azul del cielo que ella tanto amaba, y la transparencia del lago que estabas frente a ella.

Se quedó sin habla, sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos, una calidez inundó su cuerpo por completo, y sin darse cuenta, sus alas se extendieron, dejando ver los toques celestes de las orillas de estas, apretaba con fuerza sus manos frente a su pecho, y justo cuando pensó que ya nada podía hacer que se viera aún más estúpida, el chico sonrió, la sonrisa más sincera y hermosa que ella haya visto jamás, a decir verdad, sólo había visto sonrisas falsas e hipócritas, pero la que esbosaba aquel rubio, ersa una sonrisa real, sincera y brillante.

–Hola, soy Naruto, Kamikaze Naruto –incluso el saludo estaba lleno de energía- el es mi amigo Hikari, ¿Como te llamas?

–... -quería hablar, en verdad quería responder el saludo, pero sus boca no se abría-

–Bueno, parece que no hablas mucho –sonrio algo nervioso mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su nuca- verás, lance una flecha y creo que cayó por aquí, es importante así que sólo quiero recuperarla y prometo que me iré

–mi amigo es un idiota –interrumpio Hikari- y tiene pésima puntería, no queremos problemas, somos un par de chicos inofensivos.

–El único idiota aquí eres tú amigo

–Ahi está –hablo Hinata en lo que parecía un susurro, pero que a!nos jóvenes alcanzaron a escuchar-

–¿El que? –pregunto curioso Naruto-

–Tu flecha –aun con timidez le señaló la flecha que sobre salía a orillas del lago-

–¡OH!, cierto, muchas gracias

Naruto camino con cuidado hacia esa orilla donde la flecha de su padre había caído, no quería que la joven se asustara, una vez hubo llegado ahí, la tomo entre sus manos y la guardo en el estuche que traia tras su espalda, sonrió agradecido a Hinata quien aún mantenía la mirada en los ojos del rubio que en lugar de sentirse incomodado como cualquier otro lo haria, sonreía con alegría y emoción.

–Tienes unas alas muy hermosas, ese toque de color azul es realmente incomparable, jamás había visto unas así –Hinata vio que sus alas se encontraban extendidas, pero retraerlas sería como decirle al chico que le molestaba que las viera, así que las dejo como estaban-

–Muchas gracias

–Tu debes ser parte de la familia sagrada Hyuga ¿cierto?

–Si, –su voz denotaba ahora más confianza- yo soy...

–¡HINATA-SAMA! –era la voz de su cochero que le andaba buscando-

–Debo irme –y sin más emprendió el vuelo hacia donde su cochero le buscaba-

–Adios Hinata-chan, nos veremos luego –un entusiasmado Naruto le saludaba con efusividad en forma de despedida a lo que Hinata sólo pudo sonreirle y hacer unas copia leve de esa señal con su mano-

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde su encuentro con Naruto, había soñado con el un par de veces, pero no había podido ir al lago por si el llegaba allí, desde ese día su padre no le dejaba abandonar el Palacio, pues habría un baile para buscarle un pretendiente, era hora que se uniera en matrimonio para más tarde tomar posesión del trono.

Ese baile era esa misma noche, estaba en su habitación lista para salir al gran salón donde todo se llevaría acabo, minutos después Ko tocó a su puerta, era hora de bajar para que fuese presentada, se miró en el espejo y suspiro resignada, se puso de pie y camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a los escalones que la llevaban directo al salón.

El baile era ameno, el tiempo transcurría y ya había bailado con más de 20 príncipes de reinos comunes, como les llamaban a los reinos de familias que no eran sagradas, iba de regreso cuando alguien se apareció frente a ella.

–¿Me permite está pieza?

–Claro -respondió sin muchos ánimos, hasta que noto lo que por su distracción había ignorado, ese no era cualquier príncipe, ese era el rubio de los ojos de cielo, Naruto- Naruto-kun

–Te dije que nos veríamos luego -le sonrió mientras posaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la Hyuga para comenzar el baile-

–No pensé que tú reino sería invitado, a decir verdad no tenía idea de que reinos serían invitados

–Bueno, yo no pensé que la invitación que había llegado era para TÚ fiesta en busca de prometido

–Padre dice que es tiempo de que me casé

–¿y por que hacer una fiesta?, lo normal es que te cases con quien te enamores

–Para está familia no es así –menciono con mas melancolía de la que hubiese querido- padre dice que el amor no existe, que para unirse en matrimonio sólo debe considerarse los beneficios que traerá al reino.

–Esa es la opinión de tu padre, pero, ¿Tu que opinas? –Naruto le miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta-

–No lo sé, no se que es el amor ni lo que significa, jamás me he enamorado, no se como sería el estarlo

–Hinata, me gustas –declaro el rubio- permite me ser quien se comprometa contigo, buscare enamorarte a cada minuto y cada segundo, y el día que llegues al altar, lo harás como lo haría cualquier mujer, enamorada y feliz, permite me ser quien te enseñe a amar, a sentir y saber lo que es el amor, me gustas desde que te vi aquel día volando en el lago, no te he podido sacar de mis pensamientos, quiero mostrarte un futuro muy diferente al que te han impuesto en tu familia, por favor.

–No puedo, –su voz sonaba quebrada y sus ojos mostraban el dolor de ver perder una esperanza- mi padre es quien elije a aquel que más le convenga al reino, todos quedarían excluidos en caso de que un heredero de una familia sagrada se interese, además mi padre ha elegido a quien será mi prometido, sólo está esperando para anunciarlo.

–Hina, ¿yo te gusto?, ¿que sientes por mí?

–Eres como el cielo, logras darme paz y alegría, como aquel lago donde nos conocimos me tranquilizas, el día que te vi, sentí cosas que no entiendo, que no puedo explicar, cosas que no conocía hasta ese momento, no se que es lo que siento por ti, pero se que es especial, lo que jamas había sentido por nadie.

–Te gusto, eso es importante para la decisión que voy a tomar, haré cambiar a tu padre, te enseñaré lo que es enamorarse, te conquistare y te mostraré lo que es el amor.

Naruto depósito un beso en la mejilla de Hinata y se fue hacia donde su amigo Hikari le esperaba, ella camino hacia donde se encontraba su padre y se sentó a su lado, pasó una hora y ya no bailó con nadie más, ersa la hora del anuncio de quien sería su prometido, al parecer era de un reino lejano.

Hinata suspiró, era la hora de saber a quién su padre había elegido, pero antes de ponerse de pie, Ko había llegado de imprevisto.

–Hiashi-sama, un heredero de una de las 5 familias sagradas a declarado abiertamente frente al concejal del reino estar interesado en comprometerse con Hinata-sama

–Eso es maravilloso, lo anunciaremos en este momento –hablo feliz el líder Hyuga-

–Prefiere que su nombre sea revelado en privado en el salón sagrado

–Si así lo prefiere está bien.

La esperanza que el corazón de Hinata albergaba se había esfumado, ahora Naruto no tendría oportunidad alguna de convencer a su padre de cambiar de elección, se resigno a lo que se vendría en su futuro.

Las horas pasaron y el reino quedó vacío, su padre le informó que debían ir al salón sagrado para conocer a su prometido y a la familia de este, camino con tranquilidad junto al líder Hyuga, llegaron al salón donde tomaron sus respectivos lugares, al cabo de algunos momentos la puerta frente a ellos se abrió y un hombre de aspecto algo más joven que su padre entró, y junto a él, tomados de las manos la esposas de este.

–Buenas noches, es un placer estar en su reino Hyuga-dono –saludo el hombre– Soy Namikaze Minato y ella es mi esposa Namikaze Kushina, líderes de la familia sagrada Namikaze.

–Es un honor tenerlos aquí Namikaze-dono, permitanme presentarles a mi primogénita y heredera Hyuga Hinata.

–Es un placer –saludo Hinata con una reverencia-

–Estamos aquí por que mi primogénito y heredero, Namikaze Naruto está interesado en tomar en compromiso seguido de matrimonio a su hija

Al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, los ojos de Hinata brillaron, quizá era eso a lo que se refería Naruto cuando dijo que haría cambiar de elección a su padre.

–Me siento alagado de saber del interés de su heredero por mi hija, pero me gustaría conocerlo.

–Lamento la demora Hiashi-sama

Entró Naruto sonriente mirando a Hinata y haciendo una reverencia a quien sería su futuro suegro

–Soy Namikaze Naruto, heredero de las familia sagrada Namikaze

Después de una larga y amena plática, Hiashi acepto gustoso la oferta del heredero de una familia sagrada, pues eso le era de mucho bienestar al reino, sobre todo tratándose de la familia de 4 pilares sagrados, la familia Namikaze era la portadora del Pilar de la longevidad, el pilar de la velocidad, el pilar de las cadenas purificadoras y el pilar del dominio de la oscuridad, se encontraba orgulloso de saber que su hija era lo suficientemente hermosa para atraer a un heredero de familia sagrada.

Pasaron seis meses desde el compromiso oficial entre Hinata y Naruto, justo como lo prometio durante el tiempo de preparación de la boda, Naruto le enseñó a Hinata lo que era el amor y su significado, la había enamorado, le había conquistado con detalles, desde una rosa en cada cita, hasta detalles que el mismo hacia para ella, cuando ella sintió la necesidad de hacer lo mismo por él jamás pensó que se pondría tan feliz, él era como un niño, la primera vez que ella le dio un beso, el cual era el primero que se daban, Naruto se sonrojo mucho y eso la había enternecido.

Sonrió al recordar todo los detalles que el rubio había tenido en sus citas, se abrazo más al brazo de su padre, alzó la mirada y suspiro, miró a su progenitor a los ojos y este le sonrió, se miró el vestido blanco con diamantes y adoro su hermosura, alzó la mirada y allí lo vio, sonriendole con aún más amor que el día anterior, y con una lágrima que intentaba escapar, justo como ahora le pasaba a ella, era la hora de caminar hacia su futuro lleno de amor.

Dio uno, dos pasos y recorrido lo que un día él le dijo:

"Hina, amor, tus alas son diferentes a las del resto de tu familia, son más grandes y más hermosas, por que con esas alas llevarás a tu reino a la libertad, ahora el reino Hyuga será libre, libre de amar, de sentir, de elegir con quién estar"

Él tenía razón, Naruto tenía razón, el sabía mucho sobre el amor y el significado de que esto le daba al mundo, lo miro de nuevo y sonrió otra vez, vio que detrás de él, donde sus nombres estaban escritos en letras de plata con un corazón de oro, había una flecha negra, las flechas especiales, y recordó su significado, ese que ella un día no le había creído.

"Esta flecha es especial por que mi padre un día me dijo que está flecha te conduce al futuro, a un futuro feliz, es la flecha que une el destino del hombre al amor"

Y ella que no le había creído, que tonta, después de todo Naruto jamás mentía, lo vio ofrecerle la mano, y ella gustosa lo acepto, por que no era para sellar un matrimonio que beneficiará al reino, era el camino a su futuro de libertar y amor, por que con él a su lado ella era libre, era feliz, amada y dichosa, y haría todo para retribuirle esa felicidad a su primer amor, su alma gemela, su mundo, su cielo en un par de ojos.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, me sentí realmente bien al escribirlo, recuerden dejarme un review con su opinión pero ya saben que con el debido respeto, gracias y hasta la próxima.**

 **–**


End file.
